I'll Look After You
by Gemzn
Summary: Elphaba's poorly, and Galinda tries to help. Short, sweet one-shot after I spent the day ill in bed. Please read and review.


Most probably MusicalVerse if im honest. This came to be after a conversation with a friend who was trying to make me feel better after being ill in bed all day. Just a short, hopefully cute, one-shot. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>'Oh come on Elphie, you're not being any fun!'<p>

Galinda crossed her arms and flopped down on the end of her bed, pouting at her best friend. Elphaba was lying in her bed, wrapped in her duvet, blowing her nose. Above the tissue, Galinda could just make out Elphaba glaring at her between blows.

'Come on Elphie, no one can tell you're ill anyway, people go green when they feel sick and...Well Elphie you're already green'

Elphaba stopped blowing her nose and threw the tissue in the bin beside her bed. She looked up

'Thank you for that Galinda, I hadn't actually noticed that my skin was the colour of sickness!'

Elphaba pulled her covers up to her neck as Galinda smiled awkwardly at her, she hadn't meant it to sound so...well, horrible.

'And it's not just how I look, I feel terrible! I never get ill Galinda, never!'

Elphaba exclaimed, annoyed with herself for feeling so rough.

'Maybe it's all that dust from all those books you read? Then again maybe not'

Galinda took back her statement almost instantly. Turns out that Elphaba was a lot touchier when she wasn't feeling well.

'Well, what did your mother do when you were ill as a child? Maybe I can help?'

Galinda delicately sat on the end of Elphaba's bed and smiled at her.

'I don't remember, she died when I was young, and my father...well I took care of myself when I was ill'

Elphaba finished, pulling the covers tighter around her, a chill setting in. Galinda frowned and played with her PJ bottoms for a minute before jumping up off the bed, as if she had received an electric shock. Elphaba jumped violently at the sudden movement and went into a coughing fit.

'I know! Oh sorry'

Galinda handed Elphaba another tissue before continuing.

'I'll magic you better with the wand Madame Morrible gave me! You wait right there!'

'Trust me, I'm not going anywhere!'

Galinda reached under her pillow and carefully extracted her precious magic wand. Elphaba took one look at the wand and snuggled deeper into her duvet.

'Really Galinda, it's not necessary'

'At least let me try, don't worry, you don't have to get up!'

'I wasn't planning to!'

Elphaba retorted, but Galinda was too busy examining the wand to hear her.

'Ok, what did I do last time? Oh I know...BALLGOWN!'

She pointed the wand at Elphaba, who merely coughed awkwardly at her.

'Ok, two things Galinda. One; The first time you tried that, it didn't work, remember? And two; that's the wrong spell! I want to be well, not well dressed!'

Galinda glared at her roommate for a moment. Elphaba, who was now shivering beneath her duvet, looked so vulnerable, a side to her that Galinda had never seen before. Galinda shook her head sympathetically before letting her anger melt away. It wasn't worth getting into a fight over. Galinda reached behind her and took the blanket off the end of her bed.

'I'm sorry ok; I was only trying to help. Here, you can have my blanket for tonight'

'No really, there's no need!'

Smiling, Galinda tucked the blanket around Elphaba's shoulders. From her curled up position Elphaba gave a small smile and mouthed thank you, before closing her eyes.

'You know what? If I can't magic you better, I'm going to make you better with some good old fashioned TLC, you had to look after yourself as a child, but now you have me! I'll look after you! Right, I'm going to go and get you some cough mixture and a nice hot drink!'

Before Elphaba could respond, Galinda had disappeared from the room in a whirlwind. Elphaba watched the door and started a countdown in her head.

'3.2.1.'

As soon as she thought one, Galinda flew back into their room, her pyjama spaghetti strap falling off her shoulder.

'Ok, I think I may need to change out of my pjs first!'

Elphaba smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe it would be nice for someone to look after her for a change.


End file.
